It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by EmeraldEyes03
Summary: A Songfic based on a challenge given. Uses Celine Dion's Song see title Some language and circumstances


I would like to see someone write a fic using Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me Now". Here are the lyrics :

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore had been separated now for nearly a year, but apart from strained conversations at meals and the looks that were secretly shot between the two, no one would be able to tell, not even close friends. However, when they were alone with only their thoughts and selves to warm them, amuse them, a sort of damper fell, took over the smiles and twinkling eyes. There were nights when both, without knowing of the other, would lie away, so cold and alone, and days where students happily frolicked in the sunshine that they felt bitter and resentful of them.

When they had split, Albus couldn't remember, but Minerva knew it was when Albus had said that their relationship was too big of a risk. What is Voldemort found out? What if she was killed? Albus hadn't wanted to take that risk, and no matter what Minerva said or did, he would not change his mind. That's how they'd gotten to where they were now–strained, bitter, upset and introverted. Their personalities changed radically, too. Minerva became more stern and smiled less, and the twinkle in Albus' eyes was clearly artificial. But no one took notice. The students continued with their studies and the professors, with their busy lives.

And so, while both lay in their large, cold beds, staring into the fire and out of the window, they knew that they missed the other, and that they wanted each other. But what to do?

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever**

Minerva McGonagall felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared into the dying fire. She missed Albus something fierce, even though he always seemed so glacial towards her. She needed him back with her, to protect her, make her feel beautiful again– She stopped her train of thought, wiping the tear away with an impatient hand, thinking bitterly to herself that she should be cried out by now. A sound that might have been a laugh once upon a time escaped her tight lips, and she closed her eyes against memories that threatened to undo her.

Albus Dumbledore was in something of the same predicament. He dozed lightly most nights, waking up with sweet dreams of his estranged lover in his arms, her name on his lips like a last plea. He wiped a weary hand across a face that seemed to age more everyday, wishing that he hadn't made an ass of himself when he had tried to protect her. His goddess could well take care of herself, this he knew, but... He hadn't been able to stop the thoughts that Voldemort might stumble upon their relationship, and, with nothing more than Albus' weak ability to protect his mistress, there was nothing but Minerva herself to fend off the Dark Lord.

Oh, what a mess this was.

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

At the same time, both sat up in bed, making a stern promise to themselves to forget the memories made and set up in flames and to get some sleep. The Dark Lord was still a threat.

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

The next morning in the Great Hall, some unknown power seemed to be amongst the two as they sat eating their breakfast quietly, having given up proper conversation long ago. As Minerva passed the honey pot, their fingers grazed and a spark lighted in both of them. When Albus was forced to lean past Minerva for the bacon platter, his arm whispered against her breast with a sweet innocence, they jolted in their chairs, Minerva's cheeks flushing and Albus' neck taking on a deep red color. They shot each other looks that were confused and hot with suppressed longing, memories flashing through two sets of very expressive eyes and imaginative minds.

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

Albus remembered how often and passionately they'd made love, the words that were shared and exchanged, fantasies spoken and stored away for later role playing. Minerva remembered how wanton and free she had been, and flushed deeper, knowing these were things she would never have brought herself to do apart from those amazing blue eyes, whispered encouragements and looks of love and pleasure. And both, as one, thought of the words they had shared. Words of unsurpassed and all encompassing lust.

And they both wanted more.

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

Leaning over to Minerva, Albus managed to brush away a silken strand of black hair before he whispered, "Ah, Minerva.. Do you feel the way I am right now? I have missed you, my dark goddess." Sitting back in his chair, Albus waited while his words sank in.

Minerva so long for what he was saying to be true that she almost believed him before she took a long look into his eyes. What she saw there, she interpreted as a sham, a facade to get her to return to his bed. In a voice clear and sure, she stated, "Albus Dumbledore, I'm not falling for your flowery crap again! I did it once, but not twice! Unlike you, I've managed to move on."

The hurt that dug itself into her heart as he stared at her with empty eyes nearly undid her, and she forced green eyes threatening to spill over with tears back to her plate, pushing the food, consoling herself with the fact that she'd obviously pained him more than he had her with her startling, if untrue, outburst. She knew she might have missed a chance to be with him again, to explore the pleasure they had once been so enamored of. If only he had spoken the truth!

Standing, Minerva excused herself from the table, saying she had to finish lesson plans for the day. Albus watched her retreating back with a worried frown on his face. Minerva's lesson plans were always finished weeks in advance..

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

Lunch time came, and with it, more tense silence between the Deputy and the Headmaster. The hours that separated lunch from breakfast had seemed to drag on for an eternity, both thinking over the other's words, trying to puzzle through what was true and what was crap. Neither had gotten anything out of these deep ponders except a headache and Longbottom accidentally turning Minerva into a toad.

Minerva knew that Albus had a history with other women of giving up on his mistresses, and so she had always tried to steel herself for an occasion like this. She had put her heart on the line, and gotten burned, but she had quickly picked herself up again and moved on.

At least, she thought she'd moved on.

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehowAnd I never wasted any of my time on you since then

Albus again tried to convince Minerva that he cared, even tried cracking a joke, but everything he tried seemed to fail. The way she ignored him with all the coldness of a glacier had him a bit worried at her true feelings, or what he thought might be her true feelings. He managed again to moved a strand of her lovely hair that had escaped from her loose bun, and also managed to place a small kiss on the shell of her ear, feeling the shiver wrack her body, before he said quietly, "I do care, Minerva. You aren't like the other women I've been with. You are different, sweet. You are special."

Closing her eyes against the words, Minerva managed through gritted teeth to say, "Professor, that cannot be all you expect me to live with. A simple "I lust for you," won't succeed anymore. I want more, Albus."

As her eyes opened for a moment to stare directly into his before she left the table, Albus read the emotions in that crisp, clear green gaze. She was serious. She wasn't lying or joking. She wanted–needed!–more.

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

Dinner came, and Minerva ate with a ferocity that came with skipping most of one's lunch.She mostly ignored Albus, who watched her over his long fingers with a surprisingly thoughtful, earnest gaze. She knew he was pondering something important, but what?

Deciding that it might have something to do with the school, she served herself some more potatoes as she said, "Whatever's on your mind, Albus? Does it involve the students?"

In a voice that showed he was clearly not fully with her, he replied, "No, no, Minerva. It's.. Nothing."

She wondered at his absent mindedness, but shrugged mentally, continuing with her eating.

Albus, on the other hand, was again remembering all the things they had shared, raking over every moment for some indication that Minerva cared as much as he did by what she had said.

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When Minerva started dishing herself chocolate pudding, along with other tasty delights, Albus took her hand, looking into her green eyes, saying quietly, "Minerva, I care, too. I really, really do. Please, forgive me for being a selfish bastard when it came to our loving. Please. I need you."

Minerva was surprised, but she simply shook her head. "I forgive you, Albus, but that still isn't enough."

"I know," was the only reply she received, and Albus went back to studying her, not touching either her nor the desserts he so loved.

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

Albus had a plan in mind, and he knew that he must do it soon, while she still believed in his words, in him–in them! And before doubt clouded her views, he must decide if he would be able to do what he was thinking, of following though without any of his judgement being obscured by the threat of Lord Voldemort. He had to know if the good outweighed the bad.

It did.

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

At the end of the meal, Albus had made up his mind and knew what had to be done. Taking Minerva's hand once again, he rose from his chair, then bent down on one knee. He ignored the gasps from the Head Table and the students. He zoned his gaze in on Minerva and her gaping jaw, letting the very real emotions in him show in his eyes.He spoke quietly, although the whole hall had fallen silent, and made sure she would understand him.

"Minerva. My lovely goddess... When our relationship started all those months ago, I knew that you were special, but I pushed that thought aside, focusing only on pleasing the flesh. We found that, did we not?" He paused and let out a little chuckle, continuing with more conviction when she let a small smile form on her lips. "I realized today that everything you and I did.. You threw your whole heart into, Minerva.And I lost mine in the process. I love you, Minerva, and I'm so sorry that I ignored what we had, and that I wasted so much time. Marry me, Minerva, and make me infinitely happy**."**

And then he said the words that made her insides sing. "I don't care if he world knows I love you, Minerva.I need you, and together, we can overcome anything. Say you feel the same. Please..." His voice trailed off and she saw the true pleading in his eyes.

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we. . .

Minerva bent close and whispered, "I love you, Albus. And I'd love to marry you!" Launching herself into his arms, they kissed as the Great Hall exploded in cheers.


End file.
